


Lair Gothic Olega

by Aphidly



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Other, bits of gore, kinda kidnappy, please ask if you need more tagged, request, requester sees reader-dragon as an imp in her lair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphidly/pseuds/Aphidly
Summary: The story of a new clan-mate





	Lair Gothic Olega

You are not welcome there. Or maybe you are too welcome there? It is hard to read her deep crimson stare. Though, you cannot afford to dwell too much on the matter. Your body is so fatigued from your journey.

Is there a slight fever crossing the crest of your head? The Guardian’s companion seems to think so as he leads you to the guest quarters. Just rest, that is all you’re told in response to your affirmations that you are fine, just needing a little time to break from your journey.

You are alone now, but you aren’t sure if this is any better. So as soon as your escort is by now back at the side of his companion you slip from your room. It was easier than you thought to leave the lair, but now you have the small strip of dens to sneak through. You know they are watching you, but no one does anymore than that.

At least until the gardener spots you. Her eyes light up and she almost bolts towards you, her flowy dress and ribbons adding to her grace. Immediately she thrusts a hand towards you, flowers are pushed against your chest as she welcomes you to the clan.

Assuring her you are only passing through her smile fades a bit and a simple nod is what is given in response. She is just as quick to retreat to her roses and thistles, now avoiding even looking at you, no response to your thanks.

Still you keep her flowers as you move on towards the exit.

The closer you get the more thorns seem to be in your way, but you are careful to avoid them. Strange… you dont remember these on your way in… Ouch! A prick on your leg makes you almost lose your gift as your empty hand shoots down. The thorn is pulled and you keep waking.

Maybe you should have stayed, you think to yourself. How tired you are growing. Oh? there are thorns covering your legs now, where did these come from? You pluck one and examine it, what plant could these… its a tooth? Vision fades to black.

She looks down at you, tangled in thorns and fast asleep. You will not abandon them, welcome to the clan.


End file.
